One Shots from the Something More Series
by AnonymousPunk
Summary: Slash: Kane/CM Punk, Undertaker/Matt Hardy. Don't read if you don't like slash.
1. Glen & Phil

_**Author's Note: Just a little one-shot fluff action between Glen & Phil that ties in with the story Definitely Something More. This one is set before Mark & Matt's wedding a week after Mark walks in on them in costume. Enjoy!  
**_

* * *

After a great time at the costume party Glen and Phil walked in their front door. It was fairly late and both were tired but cheerful after the fun they'd had. They were both still in costume and had been a hit at the party in their wild west theme. Glen had gone as a frontier soldier/cowboy, dressing up like The Duke John Wayne. Phil had dressed up like an Indian Chief.  
Glen threw his wallet and keys on the table near the door as Phil stood by waiting. "Did you see Brian Kendrick's rooster costume? Suited him perfect with all the strutting about he does in the ring" Phil chuckled.  
"Yeah I did. It was a fun night. We should put something like that together ourselves one night. Maybe on halloween or something" Glen suggested.  
"Should we invite Mark? He might get scared" Phil replied.  
Glen laughed and said "He can be the guest of honour.  
"Well despite what he said about your costume I think you look pretty hot Captain Glen Jacobs" Phil purred, running a hand down the front of Glen's shirt.  
"Well Chief Straight-Edge you don't look too bad yourself" Glen replied, giving his husband a lustful once-over.  
Phil winked and pretended to preen from Glen's comments.  
Glen took his fake gun out of the holster and pointed it at Phil's back "Well Chief Straight-Edge Looks like I've got you hostage. Time for you and your people to go to the reservation - or in this case the bedroom" Glen said huskily in Phil's ear.  
"Chief Straight-Edge and his mighty warriors will never surrender!" Phil replied in a deep voice before pretending to do karate on Glen.  
Glen guffawed "Injuns don't to Karate!"He drawled in his cowboy voice.  
"This Injun does! He knows many fighting styles"  
"Well I'm the only one with a gun and you can't dodge bullets ya crazy redskin. I suggest you come with me quietly"  
"You've won this battle but the war is not over white eyes" Phil replied, giggling as he was led to the bedroom, enjoying the role play.

"Prisoners have to remove all their clothes injun so take it all off and get on the bed" Glen ordered, still holding his gun on Phil.  
As he stripped Phil eyed Glen's growing erection and said "Do all Soldiers have such big guns?" In his indian voice.  
"I've got the biggest in the west so you better do what I say" Glen exaggerated. "You wish!" Phil teased out of character and Glen chuckled.  
He was almost naked by then and went to take off his headdress. "No!... Leave that on.. And put the moccasins back on too" Glen growled seductively.  
Phil did as he said and then lay back on the bed with a smile of invitation. Glen quickly shed his clothes but was told to leave on his cowboy hat. By that time Glen was so hot for Phil that he pretty much forgot about the role playing and jumped on the bed to cover Phil with kisses.  
He nibbled on the tattoo of his name on the side of Phil's neck as Phil groaned and rubbed against him. Glen moved down to tease Phil's nipples into hard little nubs and then slowly licked and kissed his way down to Phil's manhood. He placed kisses all around it to tease Phil until Phil groaned and begged "Don't tease me Glen"  
"That's Captain Jacobs to you injun" Glen replied, back in character again, before he took Phil all the way into his mouth.  
"Oh god baby yes! Just like that!" Phil moaned and clutched the sheets. Glen looked up at Phil lying there with his eyes tightly closed and his face all flushed, His warpaint still on his face and that headdress around his black braided hair and couldn't wait another moment to take him. He was the sexiest Indian ever, and he was all his.  
Glen moved back up to cover Phil's mouth with a passionate kiss and moaned with bliss when Phil's pierced tongue darted into his mouth playfully at the same time as he thrust into Phil.  
"Ahh fuck!" Phil gasped, breaking the kiss. And wrapping his legs around Glen.  
"God you're so tight Phil" Glen groaned and held him tighter.  
Phil rolled them over until he was on top and then took control, quickening the pace. Their mouths met in heated kisses as Glen's hands went to Phil's hips to slam him down hard onto his cock and send them both over the edge.  
Phil sobbed Glen's name as he came and collapsed into Glen's waiting arms.  
They kissed one more time fiercely before Phil lay his head on Glen's chest and focused on getting his breath back. Glen ran his hands up and down Phil's back soothingly as he held him close and kissed the top of his head. "Nice riding" Glen chuckled.  
"Well you know what they say - Save a horse, ride a cowboy" Phil replied hoarsely. "That was fun. We've gotta do that again sometime... only don't tell Mark" Glen chuckled.  
"As if I would!" Phil replied. He snuggled closer to Glen and closed his eyes as sleep took over him. "Love you baby"  
"Love you Philly" Glen replied.  
They fell asleep with smiles of satisfaction on their faces.


	2. Mark & Matt

**_This little oneshot is based on what happens on Mark & Matt's Honeymoon. Enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**Mark and Matt stumbled into the honeymoon suite Mark had booked at the best hotel in his hometown. They kissed and ripped at each other's clothing in their haste to consummate the wedding. Since neither could take time off work for a honeymoon a night in a honeymoon suite was going have to do, and Mark was planning to make the best of it since he had been the one to pay the small fortune for the room.

Matt managed to get naked first and so he jumped on the bed and arranged himself into a "come hither" pose, making Mark work faster to get rid of his constricting suit.  
Finally he joined Matt on the bed, coming over him and immediately running kisses up and down Matt's neck, breathing in the cologne he was wearing.  
Matt ran his hands down to Mark's behind and cupped and squeezed his cheeks in his hands in encouragement as he kissed Mark anywhere his lips could land.  
He moaned as Mark sucked the skin at the spot where his neck met his shoulder and bit and lathed the area, then blew on it. Then when he kissed the area softly Matt gasped and rolled Mark beneath him and became the aggressor. He grabbed Mark's hair in his hands and pulled his face up to his for a hard fiery kiss. He growled possessively in his throat knowing the man below him was his husband now. His, all his. He distracted Mark with kisses and by stroking his manhood as he grabbed the lube and applied it to his own rock hard cock. Then he was plunging into Mark before Mark could stop him. He loved this little game of domination they played. Mark always acted like he hated being the taker, but once Matt was in he would always start begging for it harder and faster like a slut, and this time was no exception. "Yes!! Matt!" Mark groaned, pulling Matt closer.  
"You like that honey?" Matt asked, thrusting into Mark harder. "Oh god! Yeah" Mark replied, biting Matt on the shoulder and running his nails down Matt's back. "Harder!" He begged Matt.  
"Anything you want it's yours Mark.. all yours" Matt whispered huskily as he lifted Mark's legs up and started ramming into Mark, hitting his prostate with every stroke until with a shout Mark came, the pressure of Mark's muscles tightening on him sending Matt quickly over the edge after him. "Ahh! Mark!" Matt sighed with satisfaction as he shuddered and filled Mark with his cum.  
"Damn ya sneaky little bastard. Ya got me good" Mark groaned. Matt grinned. "When are you just going to admit you like me being in control?"he asked Mark as he snuggled up to him.  
"Never" Mark replied. "Mmm you do though" Matt whispered in his ear. He started to suck and nibble on the lobe of Mark's ear as he waited for Mark's reply.  
"Maybe" Mark conceded. Matt twirled Mark's hair around with his fingers and smirked. Mark, wanting to wipe that smirk of his new husband's face said "Listen kid, you might have gotten me to marry ya like you wanted, but don't go thinking now we're married you're going to get your way like that all the time" "I do every other time" Matt pointed out "That's because I let you because I love you and want you to be happy. You're lucky I like your dominating ways kid. Anyone else wouldn't put up with em" "You loooove my dominating ways, as I just demonstrated" Matt purred huskily in Mark's ear making him throb and get half hard again already. "And you love mine, as I'll now demonstrate" Mark growled, flipping Matt over onto his back. Matt threw his arms around Mark as he said "Proceed old man" and grinned.  
"Wipe that grin off ya face you're supposed to be all submissive"  
"There's not a submissive bone in my body husband" Matt replied.  
"This one right here's pretty submissive when I get to work" Mark replied before he sucked Matt into his mouth to the hilt.  
"Ughn!!!" Matt replied unintelligently as his mind went south. Mark smiled around Matt's cock as he realised he'd won that argument. Matt was whimpering and begging for release in minutes. Not submissive ha? Yeah right!  
He was going to spend the rest of the night showing Matt Hardy just how submissive he was, and enjoy every minute of it!


	3. Glen & Phil 2

**_Hi Guys,_**

**_I got inspired to write this by a conversation I had with Dark Kaneanite - and by how hot CM Punk looked in the MITB match. This is another one shot of the Kane & Punk couple from my Maybe Something More series._**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Glen was sitting at the breakfast table in his boxers reading the paper as he ate some toast one morning when Phil came bounding through the front door with a package after having gone out to check the mail box. "It's here!" He said as he dumped the package on the table and went hunting for some scissors.

"What's here?" Glen asked, looking at the package with confusion.

"My new trunks and kick pads. I got another colour done especially for Wrestlemania" Phil replied as he went to cut open the package then looked at Glen as a thought popped into his head.

"I'll go put these on in the bedroom and surprise you" He decided, grabbing the package and heading down the hallway.

Now Glen was intrigued and forgot about the rest of his toast, leaving it to go cold as he sat waiting for Phil to reappear in the doorway.

And when he did Glen's mouth watered. Black with pink stars. For some reason the combo suited Phil. He looked hot. But then he always looked hot to Glen. "So do you like it?" Phil prodded when Glen didn't reply.

"Do I like it?" Glen stuttered. He got up and grabbed Phil's arm, quickly dragging him to the bedroom and then standing Phil in front of their mirror he stood behind him, running his hands up and down Phil's sides as he whispered "Look at you. You're so goddamn sexy and cute".

He licked the tattoo of his name on Phil's neck and Phil shivered and moaned his husband's name.

Glen grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and bent Phil over it, slowly sliding Phil's wrestling trunks down his legs. He quickly took off his boxers and pressed his erection against Phil's ass causing Phil to cry out his name. Phil went to take off his wrestling boots and kick pads but Glen whispered in his ear "Leave them on" thinking Phil looked extra sexy with nothing but his boots on.

Glen turned Phil's face to the side so he could steal a kiss, his tongue plundering Phil's mouth relentlessly and Phil moaned and rubbed against him invitingly.

"Please baby" Phil panted as Glen broke the kiss. Like always Glen lost it when Phil called him that and he bent Phil further over the chair. "You want me Philly? Want my cock?"

"Mmm yes!"

"I always want you Phil. I never get enough of you." Glen replied before he started to enter Phil, his dick sliding slowly into his tight passage. "God you're so hot….feel so good" Glen moaned as he thrust fully inside.

He looked at them in the mirror and saw how Phil was biting down on his lip ring, his face awash with pleasure as Glen moved inside him. Glen groaned at the sexy picture they made and thrust harder. "Oh fuck! Yes baby!" Phil cried out, clutching the chair tightly.

"Watch us Phil" Glen panted in Phil's ear and he opened his eyes, watching in the mirror as Glen took him. It was so hot that Phil whimpered, knowing he was close and not wanting it to end.

"Harder stud" Phil begged and Glen's eyes flared with lust. "Like this?" Glen asked, slamming into Phil so hard he cried out "YES!". Glen pulled out and moved Phil onto the bed on all fours and entered him once more, his hand wrapping around to stroke Phil's cock and Phil's hand moved to cover Glen's. A few strokes was all that was needed to send Phil over the edge and he came sobbing Glen's name. Glen pushed him all the way down onto the bed with the power of his thrust as he came. "Ahh fuck Philly so good" Glen moaned as he pulled out.

They lay there panting for breath for a minute before Phil looked up at Glen and said with a cheeky smile. "You never said if you liked my new outfit"  
Glen laughed and shut his husband up with a passionate kiss.  
"I should ban you from wearing it. The other guys in the match are going to get ideas in their heads" he muttered.

Phil winked loving the possessive side of his husband. "Don't worry baby only you get to act them out" Phil pointed out as he jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. Glen lay in bed gloating since it was true. Phil knew just how to flatter him.

He couldn't wait to act out the next idea that came to him. And then thought to himself why wait as he heard the shower start running and jumped up to join his husband.


	4. Mark & Matt 2

_**Here's another one shot - Mark & Matt this time. Thanks to ****SkyeEyes16 for inspiring this one - and reminding me about that move Matt did on Undertaker that made me chuckle at the time because I was thinking naughty Matt/Mark thoughts :P**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Matt hurried out to the backstage area, Jeff hot on his heels after Matt's match against The Undertaker on the Superstars Show. "Jeff are you heading straight over to the hotel?"

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah I need to get outta here before Mark gets backstage and rings my neck" Matt said with a naughty grin.

Jeff laughed "Boy yeah I saw that bear hug move you had him in. Playing with fire bro"

"And how! Quick let's grab our bags and go" Matt said, pushing his brother towards his locker room with encouragement.

"Oh – and if I don't meet you at the car in 5 consider me a dead man and leave without me!" Matt shouted back at Jeff as he hurried to the locker room he shared with Mark, Glenn and Phil.

He rushed into the room and grabbed his bag only to feel someone's arms wrap around him from behind and he jumped.

"Going somewhere husband?" Mark growled in his ear.

"Uh… I was, but not any more" Matt replied, hiding a grin.

"What in the hell were you thinking boy - trying that bear hug on me in the ring?" Mark asked angrily, breathing heavily against Matt's neck sending a shiver up Matt's spine.

"It's one of my heel persona's new moves" Matt replied innocently.

Mark spun Matt around so they were now face to face and pushed him up against the wall. "Don't play the innocent with me boy I knew you were deliberately trying to get a rise out of me in the ring. Did you enjoy teasing me? Think before you answer because you may regret saying yes"

Matt just smiled at the angry face of his husband and said "Well it's not every day I get to go up against my husband in the ring so I thought I might as well take advantage of it to tease you"

Mark shoved Matt against the wall and he chuckled. Mark saw red and yelled "Oh you think it's funny Matt? Shit! I almost came in my pants you little tease. That would have gone down well with the PG crowd don't you think!"

Matt tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.

Mark, realising he wasn't getting through to Matt, released him with frustration and went to grab a towel and head for the shower.

"Aww hey Marky I was only having a bit of fun I didn't mean to get you that hot" Matt said as he wrapped his arms around Mark from behind and placed a kiss on Mark's neck.

"Yeah well try and think with something other than your dick for once next time we're in the ring why don't you!" Mark grumbled

"Hard to do when I'm fighting you sexy" Matt purred as his hands started to explore Mark's body suggestively.

When his hand roamed down to Mark's groin he noticed how incredibly hard Mark was and realised he hadn't been lying when he said he'd almost came in the ring. "I see you weren't exaggerating baby. Want me to take care of that?"  
Mark groaned and pressed back against Matt, unable to speak as Matt's hand caressed his manhood through his wrestling tights.

"I'll take that as a yes" Matt chuckled and pushed Mark to sit down on one of the benches, pulling his tights down. He then sat between his legs and quickly started licking and sucking on the head of Mark's cock. "Fuck Matt!" Mark cursed. He was so goddamn hard it hurt.

He watched Matt's head bobbing up and down as Matt took more and more of Mark's length into his mouth until he could feel the back of Matt's throat. Mark's rolled back into his head as Matt started humming and moaning around his cock and he unloaded, shooting jets of cum down Matt's throat as he came hard.

Matt swallowed it all and then sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat. _He wears that face a lot because he's always bloody getting into mischief_! Mark thought to himself.

"Am I forgiven?" Matt asked with a raised brow.

"No" Mark denied and he stormed into the bathroom to start the shower.

Matt grinned and watched Mark muttering to himself as he waited for the water to heat. How he loved to stir his husband up. It usually led to rough hot sex.

When the water was heated Mark got into the shower and closed his eyes with a sigh as his aching muscles were soothed. He felt Matt slip in behind him and kiss his shoulder.

"Why the hell do I put up with you again?" He grumbled.

"Cause you love me" Matt insisted.

Mark grunted in reply and continued washing, giving his husband the cold shoulder.

"God you're so hot when you're angry at me" Matt whispered in Mark's ear. Mark felt himself getting hard again at Matt's words. "I guess that's why you're always making me angry then" Mark replied

"Damn right. Makes me want to fuck you so hard, fuck you until you scream my name" Matt confessed, biting Mark's ear lobe.

"The only name that's going to be shouted round here is my name from your lips Hardy" Mark retaliated and he pushed Matt against the shower wall. Matt slid away from the wall and changed their positions so it was Mark pressed up against the wall face first. "I'll shout your name too baby I promise" Matt cooed as he started preparing Mark for his entry. Mark moaned and tried half-heartedly to get away but god help him - he wanted this.

Not that he would ever admit it but he'd come to enjoy _occasionally_ being the bottom.

By the time Matt had plunged inside and started thrusting Mark was begging Matt to take him harder. "Shit you're so tight" Matt groaned as he fucked his husband, his cock repeatedly sliding out slowly to slam back inside Mark harder and faster every time. One hand gripped Mark's hip tightly and the other gripped Mark's cock, milking it in time to his thrusts.

Mark was clawing at the wall and gasping for air as he was thoroughly fucked and loved every second of it. He was in ecstasy as Matt continuously hit his sweet spot. Finally he felt his release about to hit and screamed "Matt! Oh Fuck!" as he came against the shower wall.

As he tightened up around Matt's cock Matt lost it and quickly followed after him "Mark! Oh God!…. Oh yes!" he shouted as he flooded Mark's passage with hot cum. He pulled out and held Mark to him as he fought to stay standing on his unsteady legs.

"Mmm. Forgive me now?" Matt purred, nuzzling Mark's neck and placing small kisses there.

Mark turned around and kissed his husband hard on the mouth. "Try it again Hardy and you'll be my bitch for a week" Mark growled.

"You say that as if it's some kind of punishment" Matt snickered.

"It will be" Mark promised, but weakened the statement by kissing Matt again, unable to resist when Matt was looking so unrepentant.

"We'll see" Matt replied as he jumped out of the shower. He laughed silently knowing he had his husband wrapped around his little finger. But he enjoyed letting Mark think otherwise.

Mark rolled his eyes and turned off the shower as he followed Matt back to the locker room. Poor kid thought he wore the pants. Mark liked to let him think that… Oh who was he trying to fool? He knew Matt had him wrapped around his damn finger. _I'm a besotted old fool, but a happy one._ Mark thought as he walked past Matt and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

When Matt finished getting changed he waited impatiently for Mark at the door. "Hurry up old timer I want dinner today sometime" Matt teased, using his favourite insult for Mark because it worked like a charm every time.

"Old Timer! I'll show you who's an old timer!" Mark replied as he hurried after Matt.

Matt grinned looking forward to the night ahead.


End file.
